What If I Said
by 3rooke
Summary: Zero decides she's earned a good rest, and for once, finds himself doing a simple good deed. Although, as he passes through trees and over stairs, he wonders if these feeling he is discovering are really worth worrying about. ZeroxYuuki.


**What If I Said**

His mind was lost in a chain of thought. Every word that wandered through his mind linked back to the drama over his head. He wanted her so badly. But was this just the animal inside him? Or was he still human enough to posses such emotion? He sighed, resting his back nonchalantly against one of the many trees of this small schoolyard forest. A place he would often wander just to lose himself.

''Zero!'' There she was. He could never find a moments peace without her wandering somewhere around him. ''What are you doing here? I'm getting really tired of you skipping out on duty.'' She huffed, wild strands of hair dancing across her face.

''Sorry,'' was all he could say before diverting his attention back to the midnight lagoon of blue and silver casting over their heads. It seemed so quiet there. He sometimes wished he could just float away, up to the clouds and be abandoned there with his thoughts.

''Sorry?'' He kind of wished he could be abandoned anywhere right now, as long as it was away from her. ''That's _all _you can say?''

It wasn't like he hated her. He could never. But these feelings she brought out in him, it was like her tender hands were clenching his heart, a painful kind of gentle, yet, explosive grip - that he never wanted her to let go of. He was so afraid that these sensations might someday engulf him and devourer his grip on reality. Like that night by the staircase, where he had tasted his first drop of blood.

But these feelings were so different from the voices inside him. They were so human, and indescribable. They confused even him. They felt _right._

''I've had to order seven girls back to their dorms tonight. That's two more then yesterday. Not that I got your help then anyway...''

He sighed and closed his eyes. Man, she talked too much.

His attention was lead back to her as he noticed a deep yawn catch in her throat. Sighing once again, he walked over he her and spun around so that his back was facing her. He gently bent forward and mumbled few words. ''Hop on, Princess.''

A soft pink brushed her pale, cotton cheeks. That certainly shut her up.

''Hurry up, will you?'' Ah, the complicated mind of Zero. Even when he was trying to do something nice, that irritated tone still drenched his voice.

She took a few steps forward, hesitating slightly. She gently snaked her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself up with his assistance. He stood back up, as if she were weightless, and began walk back to the Day Class building.

''So, um, where are we going?'' She quietly inquired. A little confused at not only where he was taking her, but why?

''Back to your room,'' he said blandly.

''What if I said I don't want to?''

''What if _I _said you have to?'' he replied, ready to object to any answer she might give.

Opening the door the the main building, they stepped inside. ''Well, what if I said no?''

''Then what if I said you need your rest?'' A tepid tone.

As he began to climb the first flight of stairs, her grip tightened, she was afraid he might drop her onto the solid, jagged pavement of the steps. Her head was neatly rested over his shoulder and against his neck. Her breath was warm against his skin, his lust for her returning as a shiver trailed up his spine. The thought of her pale legs wrapped around him excited him in more ways then one, but this may have been a state of mind that he could control.

Her cheek practically stuck to his skin. He was heating up. She was falling in love with this moment. She was so close to him, it thrilled and excited her, but left her in a swoon of emotion that she was becoming drowsy with comfort.

''What if... What if I said I'm not tired?'' she practically whispered. Lost in the moment, her eyes became heavy.

He rolled his eyes at how stubborn she was. She hadn't, and certainly wouldn't, change.

He leaned in over one side, becoming a little lopsided as he reached his all ready engaged hand over to the doorknob. Eventually he was able to open her door, and then he wandered over to the side of her bed, not bothering to switch on the lights. Also as to not wake up Yori.

He gently placed her down, across the twilight sheets. She was already half asleep, trying to mumble something to him that he could only just make out. ''What if I said thank you?''

A mild smile spread lazily across her face, happy to feel the soft lump of her very loved pillow. Quickly, she found herself lost in a trance of slumber, her breath deep and light.

A soft smile wandered over his face, his lavender eyes darting across her creamy face, lit with the lonely lunar light that greeted them through her window.

He lent down and softly brushed her lips with a tender kiss.

''What if I said I love you?''

She began to stir, and that was when he made his silent exit. Leaving behind not only an enchanted Yuuki, but a very astonished Yori as well.

**`3rooke**


End file.
